Where all Starts!
É o primeiro episódio de Murilo 10: Rise of Hero. Enredo MT e Ryan devem enfrentar os BWDs, e encontrar Randy para chegarem em Evilcity. História (inglês) MT: Ryan. (Ryan don't hear) MT: RYAAAAN! Ryan: WHAT?! WHERES?! WHEN?! MT: We have to find Randy, you don't remember? Ryan: Oh, i'm sorry, MT, ok, let's go! (Ryan put is mask and swing a web) MT: -.- (MT clicks in his Omnitrix and turn into Big Chill) Big Chill (MT): Brrr... let's go! (Big Chill starts to fly) Spider Man (Ryan): Hey, MT, look! is BWDs attacking a bank! Big Chill (MT): Time to two heroes! (Big Chill turn into Goop and release acid spikes that explode some weapons of BWDs) BWD Agent: UGH! Don't turn off, friends! BWDs: OKAY! (BWDs starts to flame Goop and Ryan with BWeapon) (Goop protects Ryan with his shield of acid) Spider Man: Nice. Goop: Thanks. (One BWD throws a Polymorph-Remover and turn off MT of Goop alien form) MT: UGH! This is soo hot and... (MT is flaming) MT: OH MY GOD! (Ryan throws web in the fire that disappears) MT: Thanks. Spider Man: Heh. (MT clicks is Omnitrix and turns Wawop that control fire powers of all BWeapon) Wawop: Cool! Spider Man: We can know now, Wawop can survive this. Wawop: Yep. (Wawop turns Echo Echo that takes a high-sound in BWDs) BWD Agent: C'mon, guys, we have to defeat him! Spider Man: But you all cannot, me and MT are the bests! (Spider Man throws a web swing and defeat 300 agents) Echo: You are soo amazing, you have to do a movie like "The Amazing Spider Man". Spider Man: I know. (Spidey jump and kick 400 agents with 400 kicks) Spider Man: I like be me. Echo: :/ (The BWD king appears) BWD King: You two. Echo: Uh? who are you? Spider Man: You are a boss battle after defeat this BWDs? BWD King: Like this, but no, i don't a boss, i'm a god. Echo: A god? ¬¬ Spider Man: LOL! MT let's go defeat this stupid-guy! Echo: Ok! (Echo turn into Fasttrack and run to the BWD King) (BWD King throws Fasttrack in a hole) Fasttrack: A hole? (Fasttrack turns Bloxx) Bloxx: Follow me, Ryan! (Bloxx jumps in the hole, and Ryan swings following it) BWD King: NO! never a guy will survive fighting me. (BWD King jumps with MT and Ryan) Randy: Awww... nothing can stop my god momment. 8) (Randy eats chicken) (Bloxx falls in Randy) Randy: MT GET OUT OF ME, YOUR... (Ryan fall in Bloxx and Randy) Randy: Aww... man. Thats only can be a dream. Ryan: But don't are. Bloxx: Heh, we find Randy after defeat the "god-king-boss". Randy: What? "god-king-boss"? Ryan: Are a boss of BWDs. (BWD King falls and punch Bloxx, Randy and Ryan to a wall) Bloxx: OMNITRIIIX! CRASHHOPPPPEEER! (Crashhopper jump and kick BWD) (BWD King is throwed to a hole with water, and his armors is exploded, throwing it back to BWShip) Crashhopper: Punch here! (Ryan punch, and Crashhopper punch) (Crashhopper backs to normal form) Randy: What you two want? MT: Help. Randy: In what? Ryan: Coming to Evilcity. Randy: You two comes in the correct local. THE END. Personagens Principais *Murilo Tennyson *Ryan Legal/Spider Man *Randy (no final) Vilões *Rei BWD *Agentes BWD Alienígenas Utilizados *Calafrio *Gosma *Wawop *Eco-Eco *Acelerado *Bloxx *Crashhopper Categoria:Episódios